Recueil de drabble
by Plume2014
Summary: Le défi de l'avent est terminé mais j'apprécie les personnages et après la suggestion de lecteur sur FF, j'ai décidé de publié de temps à autre un drabble sur Stiles, Derek et Dylan ainsi que sur les autres couples de temps à autre.
1. chapter 1

_Pour ce dernier jour de cette année 2017, voici un petit OS sur Stiles, Derek et Dylan. C'est dans la suite des drabbles pour le défi de l'avent. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne année et à bientôt_

Stiles avait passé la journée chez son père avec Dylan tandis que Derek passait la journée au commissariat. La journée a été agréable avec la neige qui avait prolongé l'hiver avec son manteau blanc. Après cette longue journée, Stiles rentra finalement à la maison avec un Dylan babillant dans ses bras. Il était content d'avoir fait des biscuits dont il s'est empiffré aux quatre heures avec un bon chocolat chaud.

Lorsque l'humain passa la porte du loft, il en resta figé ; leur lieu de vie était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Absolument rien. Stiles commença à composer le numéro de son conjoint quand il remarqua un post-it rédigé par le loup.

Retrouve-moi au manoir Hale. Vite. 

Plus qu'intrigué, Stiles fit demi tour et retourna dans sa jeep adorée. Après avoir installé Dylan qui s'endormi pendant le trajet tandis que Stiles ne fit pas très attention aux règles de la circulation. Une fois dans la forêt, il déboula dans la clairière qui abritait les ruines du manoir Hale mais maintenant, à sa plus surprise, laissait place à un magnifique manoir. La jeep fut garée en moins d'une seconde à côté de la Camaro et Dylan fut emmené dans le manoir, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. L'humain pénétra doucement, se méfiant tout de même.

\- Derek ?

\- Par ici...

Il suivit la voix et se retrouva dans un magnifique salon et Derek se tenait devant la cheminée, avec son célèbre sourire en coin.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est magnifique mais...

\- C'est notre maison Stiles.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça fait un moment que j'avais l'envie de t'offrir une maison pour nous et notre famille. Et avec l'arrivée de Mélodie, le loft devient trop petit. Je voulais te l'offrir à Noël mais j'avais pas totalement fini.

Derek était un peu gêné mais il ne se déroba pas au regard de l'homme qu'il aime. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était ému et touché de ce présent. Derek commença à trouver le temps de réaction très long et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je t'aime Derek. Et cette maison est parfaite. Tu es parfait.

L'humain embrasse le loup, lui prouvant son amour. Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et le regarda dans les yeux, heureux. Dylan se réveilla à ce moment et fut surpris d'être dans un lieu inconnu. Derek lui expliqua rapidement et l'enfant fut très heureux d'avoir un nouveau chez lui. La maison fut rapidement visitée.

A la fin de la soirée, après avoir couché Dylan, le couple se retrouva devant un feu de cheminée qui réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Stiles était entre dans les bras de Derek et se faisait marquer, à l'aide de suçon, par son compagnon. Derek aimait lui en faire pour montrer à tout le monde que Stiles n'était pas disponible et si quelqu'un osait s'approcher trop près de lui, il le regrettera amèrement.

\- Tu es un sacré cachottier. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide car je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- Et elle est très réussie. Tu me rends heureux Derek. Depuis le début, je suis sur un nuage.

Derek ne répondit pas par la parole mais par les gestes. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement éparpillés dans la pièce et leurs corps ne firent qu'un...

Le couple s'endormit sur le tapis moelleux et ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand Noah se présenta au manoir afin d'aider à la préparation du repas pour la meute...


	2. Challenge ReCommencement

Voilà six mois que c'est fini entre Derek et moi parce qu'il ne me supportait plus. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je n'ai pas apprécié que son ex-fiancée revienne à Beacon Hills avec, à mon sens, la plus terrible des nouvelles ; un enfant. Derek et Braeden ont eu un enfant ensemble. Je ne sais pas qui a été le plus surpris de la nouvelle, Derek ou moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Braeden ne l'a pas annoncé par hasard à ce moment précis. Le jour où on fêtait nos fiançailles. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et me voilà, six mois plus tard, plus seul que jamais. J'ai rejeté tous mes amis et même mon père. Je ne voulais voir personne, juste me morfondre comme je le fais maintenant sur le canapé-lit pourri de ce studio délabré ; seul logement accessible à ma faible bourse puisque j'ai tout lâché, même mon travail de photographe qui, pourtant, me plaisait énormément. Mais voilà, sans lui, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je n'ai pas bougé. Mon corps me semble peser si lourd que j'ai été incapable d'attraper cette fichue télécommande pour ne pas rester dans ce silence assourdissant. Un silence qui me force à replonger dans mes pensées qui me dépriment un peu plus à chaque instant qui passe.

Une horloge sonne au loin, m'indiquant l'heure.

\- Bonne année Stiles Stilinski... Plus seul que jamais... Mais c'est ta faute espèce d'abruti...

Je me frotte les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de couler puis je me lève difficilement. Je commence à me trainer d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain afin d'aller me noyer sous la douche. Mais à peine ai-je fais trois pas que quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je soupire, je suis sûr que c'est Lydia et Scott qui viennent. Ils s'accrochent à l'espoir de me faire réagir. Je me jette un regard ; je suis dans un état pitoyable mais je m'en fous, j'ai même plus le cœur à faire un peu attention à mes vêtements. Bon, ce n'était déjà pas terrible avant selon la reine du shopping mais Derek aimait cela chez moi. Et voilà, je repense encore à lui. Décidément, toutes mes pensées me ramènent à l'homme que j'aime. Après un énième soupire et une nouvelle salve de coup sur ma porte d'entrée, je finis par ouvrir la porte avec une réplique cinglante pour faire déguerpir mes deux meilleurs amis bien trop collants pour ma santé mentale précaire.

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge quand je constate que ce n'est pas Lydia et Scott qui sont là devant moi. Oh non, assurément ce n'est pas eux. J'en reste bouche-bée et incapable de prononcer une syllabe cohérente. Des claquements de doigts me font réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai bien compris le message la dernière fois.

Je vais pour refermer la porte au nez de Derek même si je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter à son cou et à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus de souffle. Mais il la bloque avec sa puissante main que je fusille du regard.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant Stiles.

\- Faire l'enfant ? C'est exactement ce que tu m'as reproché la dernière fois. Que j'étais trop immature pour comprendre.

Ma voix commence à trembler à cause du trop plein d'émotion. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre contenance mais je dois être maudit car je suis transporté six mois plus tôt...

 _Je suis avec Scott dans la chambre que je partage avec Derek, dans son loft. Il me rassure car j'angoisse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'angoisse ? Ce n'est pas encore le jour de nos noces, juste une petite fête entre famille et amis pour fêter nos fiançailles. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela et aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. Scott me regarde avec indulgence face à mon angoisse et excitation aussi. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être sûr que je suis parfait car j'ai bien l'intention d'attirer le loup dans mes filets afin de passer une nuit très sportive ; comme si j'avais besoin de faire des efforts pour ça mais j'aime jouer avec lui._

 _\- Tu es parfait Stiles et tu pourrais même venir vêtu d'un sac poubelle que tu serais la plus merveilleuse des friandises pour Derek._

 _\- Friandise ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Scotty ?_

 _\- De la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous deux... A toute heure du jour et de la nuit._

 _Je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi. Puis finalement, on rejoint les invités à la maison du lac. On passe un excellent moment entre nous. Puis Derek me tire contre lui, m'embrasse tendrement puis demande l'attention de tout le public rassemblé vers nous. Il s'éclairci la gorge tandis que j'entrelace nos doigts, jetant un œil fier à ma bague de fiançailles. Alors qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche, le public se sépare pour laisser passer deux personnes... Braeden et un jeune garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'année. J'ai un instant de doute tandis mon visage passe de Derek à l'enfant puis de l'enfant à Derek. Il y a trop de ressemblance pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Mon cœur se serre car jamais, je ne pourrais lui offrir une famille... Derek me tire à l'intérieur de la demeure et je constate qu'on est suivi par les deux intrus ; ils ont du discuté alors que je me remettais du choc initial._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Braeden ?_

 _\- Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble Derek._

 _\- Il est avec moi. Si tu ne l'as pas compris en arrivant, tu es en retard. Retourne d'où tu viens et laisse nous tranquille._

 _Elle me fusille du regard tandis que Derek me serre l'épaule avec un regard du genre « laisse-moi gérer et tais-toi »._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une passade Stilinski. Il a juste pitié de toi._

 _Je commence à trembler quand elle prononce ses mots horribles. Je lève la tête sur Derek, m'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il la contredise... Mais rien... Pas un mot... Absolument rien... Je sens mon cœur se briser de douleur._

 _\- On est plus ensemble Braeden. Depuis près de 10 ans._

 _\- Tu le dois. Pour notre fils._

 _Et bim, un nouveau coup dans le ventre. J'avais raison. Et j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé._

 _\- Derek..._

 _Il me jette un regard et moi, je le supplie. Je le supplie de ne pas l'écouter. J'essaie de le convaincre qu'il a aucun lien avec cet enfant. Que Braeden ne lui a jamais rien dit alors pourquoi maintenant. Je supplie encore et encore, jetant ma dignité par la fenêtre jusqu'à ses mots terribles._

 _\- Arrête Stiles. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Un enfant... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça signifie pour moi._

 _\- Bien sûr que..._

 _\- Non, tu es un enfant immature. Tu ne penses qu'à toi._

 _Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir. J'enlève la bague et la lui lance à la figure puis je fuis tout simplement. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et je m'éloigne de cet endroit ; avec une seule envie, celle de me jeter à l'eau et sans jamais remonter à la surface..._

C'est une main sur mon épaule qui me ramène à la réalité. Je lève les yeux et vois de l'inquiétude dans le regard de mon vis-à-vis. Mais j'ai trop mal pour m'en formaliser. Je ne fais qu'un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de cette simple main posée sur mon épaule.

\- Pars Derek et va retrouver cette idiote et son fils. Je ne suis qu'un enfant immature qui ne pense qu'à soi-même.

Une lueur de douleur et de tristesse traverse son regard puis j'y vois de la culpabilité. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir. J'ai déjà trop souffert.

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit Stiles. Je m'en veux terriblement. Oui, je voulais laisser une chance à Braeden car elle représentait tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Une famille...

\- Arrête Derek. Arrête. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Je baisse la tête, pleurant silencieusement et mon cœur se brisant encore plus. Je suis entrain de mourir.

\- Mais je me trompais.

Je redresse si vivement la tête qu'on peut entendre le bruit de mes os se plaindre de ce mouvement trop brusque.

\- Je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas d'une famille dont j'ai toujours voulu... Ce dont j'ai toujours voulu, c'est toi. Depuis le premier jour.

\- Dans la forêt ? Mais...

\- Non Stiles, pas dans la forêt. Au commissariat quand ma famille est morte. Tu étais au bureau avec ton père et tu jouais avec des petites voitures. Quand je suis rentré, tu as levé les yeux sur moi et j'ai vu dans ton regard, pas de la pitié, mais de la tristesse. Tu étais triste pour moi. Tu t'es approché et tu m'as donné une petite voiture. Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai su que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

Il sort de sa veste une petite voiture... Celle que je lui ai donné bien des années avant.

\- Tu l'as gardé ? Tout ce temps ?

\- Évidemment.

Je serre l'objet dans ma poigne et laisse apparaître un minuscule sourire sur mes lèvres. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai besoin... de quoi ai-je besoin ? Derek bien entendu... Je fais un pas sur le côté et je l'invite à rentrer.

\- Ne fais pas attention au fouillis.

Il hoche la tête et va s'assoir sur le canapé et me regarde. Je cherche deux verres propres, en vain. Je soupire.

\- Laisse Stiles. Je n'ai pas soif.

Il me tend la main que je prends sans hésitation au final. Il m'attire à ses côtés, même si j'aurais préféré être sur ses genoux. Il me regarde, un mélange de tendresse, de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi revenir après six mois ?

\- Je serais venu avant mais j'avais tellement honte de ce que j'avais fais.

\- Et ?

\- Et Lydia est terrifiante. Et puis, même si j'ai eu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, elle avait raison. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. J'ai été plus horrible. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon Stiles. Alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une dernière chance. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être le meilleur des petits amis. Le meilleur des fiancés. Le meilleur mari. Laisse-moi être ton confident. L'épaule où tu pourras pleurer et rire. Permets-moi de revenir dans ta vie Stiles.

Je le regarde, surpris. Il n'avait jamais dit autant de mot en si peu de temps et ses paroles me réchauffent. Il se met à genou devant et me répète encore et encore qu'il est désolé, qu'il m'aime et qu'il n'est rien sans moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Derek. Tellement.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'embrasse directement ; un baiser tendre, amoureux et plein de promesse. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller après un long sommeil qui aurait duré six mois.

\- Braeden ? L'enfant ?

\- Partis...

\- Mais... ton enfant ?

\- On en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, ce n'est que toi qui compte. Toi et seulement toi.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais plus sauvagement. Il se lève et me porte en mariée. Il quitte mon studio, m'emmenant avec lui. Maintenant, c'est pour le pire et le meilleur. Surtout le meilleur.


	3. OS SterekSteo

_Bonjour, voici un nouvel OS._

 _L'idée a été prise sur la page Facebook « Sterek Addiction »._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

C'était une matinée tranquille à Beacon Hills. La population pouvait enfin profiter du calme, revenu après des semaines d'enfer ; la guerre avait enfin pris fin et tout le monde pansait les blessures.

Tout le monde ? A vrai dire, non...

Dans un loft, une énième dispute avait éclatée entre Derek et Stiles. Derek faisait les cent pas tandis que Stiles était assis sur le canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le loup grognait encore et encore.

\- Derek...

\- Tu t'es encore mis en danger !

\- Tu aurais préféré que je laisse un innocent mourir ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Derek ! Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je refuse d'avoir la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience alors qu'il aurait pu être sauvé.

\- Tu aurais pu être sa prochaine victime !

\- Je suis flic et c'est mon métier. Je prendrai toujours des risques si c'est pour sauver des innocents !

Le ton monta petit à petit pour finir en des hurlements.

\- Tu mens ! Ça t'a plu de jouer les catins. Et ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu mettre ta langue dans sa bouche !

Stiles resta figé face aux paroles de son compagnon, n'arrivant pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait. L'humain eut soudainement mal au cœur, comme un coup de poignard qui ne vous tue pas mais qui vous blesse méchamment.

\- Casse-toi.

Derek se rendit compte des mots dits et ressenti immédiatement des regrets et de la culpabilité.

\- Stiles...

\- CASSE-TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! PLUS JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Derek prit sa veste et ses clefs de voiture puis s'enfuit du loft tandis que Stiles continuait de lui hurler dessus. Une fois la porte fermée, le flic se laissa tomber au sol et pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _~ 2 semaines plus tard ~_

Derek n'était pas revenu et Stiles regrettait de lui avoir demandé de partir. Mais il n'allait pas le supplier de revenir car il n'était pas en faute. Afin de compenser le manque de sa présence, Stiles s'était jeté corps et âme dans le travail, ne rentrant plus que quelques heures pour prendre un minimum de repos et surtout, pour ne pas inquiéter son père, ses collègues et la meute. Mais son entourage s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Derek avait loupé la dernière réunion de meute, deux jours après son départ, et ce n'était pas l'excuse pitoyable que Stiles leur avait servi qui allait justifier cette absence inhabituelle. La meute s'inquiétait sérieusement car Stiles dépérissait à vue d'œil même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. La majorité des membres de la meute et Noah, avaient essayé de lui parler, de le faire réagir mais sans succès. Scott se mit à penser aux seules personnes qui arrivaient à le faire réagir violemment avant toute cette histoire ; Peter et Théo. Peter avait disparu en même temps que son neveu. Théo restait la dernière solution. Mais était-ce vraiment le seul moyen ? Il devait sûrement y en avoir d'autres. Mais Scott ne voyait pas lequel et la situation devenait urgente.

C'était un mardi soir. Stiles avait été renvoyé chez lui, au loft, après qu'il ait mis, une nouvelle fois, sa vie en danger lors d'une intervention. Il était allongé sur le canapé toujours miteux du loft, il ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu dans lequel Derek pouvait revenir à tout moment. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte, un espoir au cœur, gros comme le monde. Il se leva vivement et alla ouvrir la porte, un sourire aux lèvres ; le vrai premier sourire après ces deux semaines de solitude. Sourire qui se fana très rapidement quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il constata que ce n'était pas Derek sur le pas de la porte.

\- McCall n'avait pas tort en disant que tu avais une sale gueule. Quoique... elle n'est pas très différente de celle que tu as d'habitude.

\- Ta gueule, Raeken. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

La chimère entra dans le loft sans autorisation. Il regarda le lieu de vie avec un œil dégoûté et avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Quelle horreur cet endroit. C'est normal que tu ressembles à un mort vivant. Il se retourna vers Stiles et le toisa d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- T'es stupide de te mettre dans cet état là pour un connard qui n'en avait rien à foutre de toi.

Stiles ne supporta pas la critique de Théo donc il lui sauta dessus et une bagarre éclata. Théo évitait avec aisance les coups de Stiles. Il aurait pu les lui rendre mais il décida que l'humain avait juste besoin de se défouler. Donc il le laissa faire, mais l'humain ne s'épuisa pas. Il continuait encore et encore, agaçant la chimère qui en avait marre. Il le regarda et le trouva à son goût. Donc il fit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. La chimère plaqua le flic contre le sol et l'embrassa ardemment. Stiles en resta figé de surprise pendant quelques secondes puis il essaya de le repousser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Théo qui résistait. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Théo profita d'y mettre sa langue et de jouer avec sa jumelle.

Les vêtements furent rapidement éparpillés dans le salon. Théo pénétra rapidement son compagnon de baise et entama des mouvements rapides et bestiaux, voulant atteindre rapidement la jouissance. Le loft se remplit d'halètements, de gémissements et de cris. La jouissance fut rapidement atteinte, comme le souhaitait Théo. Stiles vint en un cri tandis que Théo se contenta d'un grognement. Après ce moment purement sexuel, ils restèrent allongés sur le sol bétonné.

\- T'es un connard.

\- Peut-être mais ça t'a plu.

Stiles le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire. Oui, ça lui avait plu. Il en avait eu besoin. Il en aurait encore besoin pour s'oublier. Pour l'oublier. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute.

\- Maintenant, t'es à moi aussi longtemps que je le déciderai.

L'humain soupira mais ne le contredit pas. A quoi bon ? Il était faible face à Théo Raeken.

 _~ 11 mois et 2 semaines plus tard ~_

Voilà un an que Derek était parti. Il avait fui au Mexique avec son oncle pour rejoindre sa sœur qui s'était évertuée pendant toute cette année à lui mettre dans le crâne qu'il devait retourner s'excuser auprès de Stiles. Car elle trouvait que son frère n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en sortant avec l'humain. A force de persuasion de la part de Cora et de menaces de Peter, ce qui était surprenant de sa part car il criait qu'il détestait cet humain trop bavard et trop hyperactif pour sa santé, Derek avait enfin décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Il se gara devant le loft et resta assis dans la voiture, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Il monta au loft et toqua. Comme personne ne vint ouvrir, il mit sa clef dans la serrure et put y entrer à son grand étonnement. Il avait pensé que Stiles aurait fait changer les serrures. Un coup d'œil dans le rez-de-chaussée lui montra que rien n'avait changé en un an. Un gémissement à l'étage le fit monter mais il se figea devant la porte de la chambre. Stiles était en train de chevaucher Théo. Des gémissement et des cris s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Leurs corps étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur plaisir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'une personne était rentrée dans la chambre.  
Tout à coup, Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et se figea, tout en blanchissant. Il murmura le nom de son ancien compagnon qui le fixait sans ciller. Théo tourna aussi la tête et fit un sourire en coin. Il donna un coup de hanches puissant, faisant crier Stiles. Il recommença son manège, transformant à nouveau Stiles en loque gémissante. Les deux amants finirent par jouir en même temps.

Lorsque Stiles reprit ses esprits, il se releva rapidement et s'enroula dans une robe de chambre. Il fixa Derek et ne su que dire. Théo resta nu et s'assit dans le lit, tout en allumant une cigarette.

\- Alors Hale, le spectacle t'a plu ? La prochaine fois, tu pourras te joindre à nous. Stiles n'est pas du genre à dire non.

Derek commença à grogner sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Théo laissa apparaître un sourire en coin ; c'était jouissif de voir l'ancien Alpha perdre le contrôle car il était seul responsable de la situation. Stiles n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Derek. La seule chose qu'il put faire, ce fut de baisser la tête et prier pour disparaître dans le sol.

\- Ne soit pas gêné, Stili. Tu es une bête de sexe et ce n'est pas un secret. Peut-être que je devrais ramener du monde pour m'aider à te satisfaire.

\- Mais... Je...

L'humain ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était honteux. Il fixait Théo et n'arrivait pas à répondre à la chimère. Il voulait le frapper pour les mots prononcés. Derek le devança. Il le prit par la nuque, serra fortement et le plaqua contre le mur, tout en grognant. Théo le regarda, surpris, car il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Stiles vaut mille fois mieux que toi et moi.

\- Le petit Oméga est jaloux ? Comme c'est touchant. Mais c'est ta faute, Hale, t'es parti. Et moi, j'ai juste eu besoin de le prendre sur place. T'aurais dû l'entendre gémir, quel son magnifique à mes oreilles. Et en plus, sa bouche... un peu maladroite mais agréable...

Derek le plaqua à nouveau violemment contre le mur, faisant couiner Théo face à la douleur qu'il ressenti à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis il se fit éjecter hors de la pièce, dégringolant les escaliers. Il se retrouva vers la porte d'entrée. Il fixa Derek, énervé.

\- Casse-toi et ne croise jamais ma route si tu tiens à la vie. Ne t'approche plus de Stiles. Il ne t'appartient pas. Il n'appartient à personne. Tu n'es pas assez bien.

Théo ne l'écoutait plus et fixait son humain qui était juste derrière le loup en colère. Il tendit une main vers lui et utilisa une voix douce.

\- Viens avec moi, Stiles. Je te rendrai heureux.

Stiles regarda cette main tendue puis il leva les yeux sur Derek qui le fixait avec une lueur coupable au fond de ses yeux verts. Son cœur se serra face à cette vision. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non... Je ne vais pas avec toi. C'est Derek que j'aime. Malgré la douleur, je l'ai toujours aimé. Tu n'étais qu'un moyen de l'oublier.

Théo poussa un hurlement de rage et partit du loft. Derek se retourna et fixa son humain.

\- Stiles...

\- Derek...

\- Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais juste...

\- Jaloux ?

\- Oui, j'étais jaloux. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir avec lui... Même si c'était une mission sous couverture, je n'arrivais juste pas... Je...

Stiles l'embrassa pour le faire taire et Derek le porta sous les cuisses tandis que l'humain enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son compagnon l'emmena sous la douche et s'appliqua à se faire pardonner.


	4. Dimanche 1e avril - OS 1

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Liam s'entraînait à contrôler les battements de son cœur afin que la chimère n'entende rien de particulier et de suspect. Il s'était entraîné dur sous le joug de Peter qui trouvait cela hilarant. Il était enfin prêt à lui dire la grande nouvelle.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui commençait à devenir un peu trop long. Mais c'était une autre histoire. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis alla dans la chambre où la chimère dormait dans une position qu'on pourrait qualifier de ridicule.

Théo dormait avec la partie inférieure de son corps hors du lit et ses bras serraient fermement le coussin du loup. A se demander comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette position et sans se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Liam se mordit la joue afin de ne pas rire et pour continuer à garder son sérieux dont il allait avoir besoin pour la suite des événements.

Il cria le prénom de son compagnon afin de le réveiller rapidement, Théo n'étant absolument pas du matin. Sous le coup de la surprise, il se retrouva au sol et laissa échapper une flopée de jurons qui aurait fait mourir d'horreur leur vieille voisine très coincée et très homophobe. Il finit par se relever, en grognant contre le loup.

\- Ça ne vas pas la tête ? dit-il de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, répondit-il, d'un ton neutre.

Liam était si sérieux que Théo ressentit de la peur. Il déglutit difficilement et se retint de laisser la tristesse apparaître sur son visage.

\- On y est ? Elle te siffle pour que tu reviennes vers elle et tu lui obéis comme un chiot en manque ? laissa échapper la chimère, la gorge serrée par un sanglot.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu me quittes pour retourner vers ton ex ! cria-t-il.

\- Non Théo. Je suis enceint.

\- Tu.. Quoi ?!

\- J'attends un bébé. Ton bébé.

Théo tourna de l'œil et se retrouve au sol pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure. Liam le regarda, l'œil rieur et laissa échapper un petit rire. Reprenant son sérieux, il secoua la chimère.

\- Théo ! Réveille-toi !

La chimère se réveilla, perdu puis posa son regard sur son compagnon de vie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? priant silencieusement pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Absolument pas. Ecoute mon cœur si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Non... Non... Mais... Enfin... Tu vois...

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Je t'annonce qu'on va être parent et je vois juste que cette nouvelle te fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Liam. Biologiquement, c'est impossible. On est deux homme ! paniqua-t-il.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, railla Liam. D'après Deaton, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. C'est très très rare mais c'est possible. C'est une question de confiance et de connexion entre ton coyote et mon loup. C'est une preuve de notre amour. Tu n'es pas content ?

Comme Théo ne répondit pas, Liam lui fit les yeux de chien battu qui, d'habitude, fonctionnait sur la chimère qui restait, cette fois, apathique. Donc il utilisa sa dernière carte pour obtenir une réaction.

Il fondit en larmes.

Théo le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Si... Liam... Je suis content... C'est juste... inattendu ?... Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée d'être père.

A sa plus grande surprise, Liam éclata de rire et s'éloigna de sa chimère.

\- Merci Théo.

\- Merci ? De quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus que perdu.

\- D'avoir joué le jeu à fond, répond-il, fier.

Théo le fixa puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux. Il se jeta sur son téléphone portable et regarda la date pour confirmer son intuition.

\- Putain de merde, cria-t-il.

\- Poisson d'avril très cher, annonça-t-il fier comme un paon.

\- Mais...

\- Vengeance, très cher. C'est ma vengeance pour l'année passée quand tu as échangé le sucre avec le sel, gâchant ainsi mon gâteau au chocolat.

Il leva le point de la victoire tandis que Théo rougit de gêne.

\- Tu m'as bien eu. Félicitations Liam. Et c'est bien dommage...

\- Dommage ?

\- Tu aurais été magnifique avec ton ventre rond, entrain de te gaver de beurre de cacahuète tout en accusant le bébé afin de t'empiffrer sans culpabiliser. Oui... Dommage...

Ce fut au tour de Liam de rougir.

Ils étaient ex-aecquo et chacun allait redoubler d'effort pour surprendre l'autre.

L'an prochain promet d'être hilarant...

 _Cet os a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le groupe FB « Défis pairing FanFiction »_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


	5. Dimanche 1e avril - OS 2

Derek bougea dans le lit et se réveilla brusquement en sentant les draps froids. Il maudit son compagnon sur dix générations lorsqu'il vit qu'il était deux heures du matin. Il se leva en grognant et se rendit dans le bureau où il savait qu'il allait retrouver Stiles. Ce n'était que la cinquième fois cette semaine. Et ça ne manqua pas; Stiles était encore sur son ordinateur, faisant des recherches. Derek se frotta les tempes, tout en soupirant de lassitude. Il avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta aux côtés de son compagnon.

\- Stiles...

Il l'ignora royalement et lança une nouvelle recherche internet. Derek eut marre d'être ignoré de la sorte donc il referma l'ordinateur, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à l'humain. Heureusement que la chambre de Dylan était à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le plus jeune de la pièce se leva et toisa son compagnon, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été dérangé pendant ses importantes recherches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais encore en train de faire Stiles ?

\- Tu savais que les polonais fêtaient Pâques en organisant des batailles d'eau ? On pourrait inviter la meute et en organiser une autre de la maison. Je suis sûr que ça plairait. Ou...

\- Stiles, il est deux heures passées !

\- On pourrait se déguiser comme en Finlande et aller chercher bonbons et chocolats chez les habitants de Beacon Hills. Je trouve trop cool de fêter Pâques comme Halloween.

Derek soupira à nouveau tandis que Stiles continuait de parler de tradition ; il en était aux Bermudes et leurs cerfs-volants. Le plus âgé était vraiment trop fatigué pour écouter ce babillage incessant. Donc il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête ; il embrassa son conjoint, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

Il prit le visage de Stiles dans ses puissantes mains et plongea son regard fatigué dans celui enjoué de son vis-à-vis.

\- Stiles, c'est passé deux heures. Dans quelques heures, Dylan sera debout et je veux encore profiter de dormir un peu contre ton corps chaud bouillant.

Stiles rougit à ce sous-entendu érotique, tout en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de repartir dans un monologue dont il avait le secret.

\- Demain, on va regarder Dylan chercher les œufs que j'ai caché et en guise de récompense, il aura le droit à son lapin au chocolat. Et si tu es sage, tu auras aussi le droit d'en avoir un. Et pas la peine de chercher, je l'ai bien caché cette fois-ci.

\- Mais...

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire car il le mît sur son épaule pour le porter en mode « sac à patate ». Il retourna dans leur chambre et le jeta en douceur sur leur lit. Il se glissa derrière son humain et prit la position de la grande cuillère. Il le bloqua contre son torse puissant et ferma les yeux.

\- D...

\- Dors maintenant.

Stiles s'endormit rapidement et Derek laissa échapper un soupire de bien être en étant enfin bien. Il glissa dans le monde des rêves en se disant que l'humain avait de la chance que Derek avait besoin de sa chaleur pour dormir, autrement ça ferait déjà une semaine que Stiles aurait été envoyé sur le canapé pour dormir.

 _Cet os a également été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le groupe FB « Défis pairing FanFiction »_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


	6. Un après-midi qui changea tout

J'ai participé à un concours sur le groupe Facebook « Wattpad LGBT » et il a été très intéressant d'y participer.

Je le mets ici pour que vous puissiez le lire même s'il n'a pas de lien avec Teen Wolf.

Nous avions quelques informations pour l'écriture :

Situation : Des meilleur(e)s ami(e)s

Thème : Stage d'équitation dans un ranch

Style : Happy End

Mots imposés : Sodomisation, porno, pelote de laine, orgasme et banane

Nombre de mots : Entre 500 et 2'000

 **Un après-midi qui changea tout**

Alex et Chris, deux amis de longues dates, étaient en train de préparer leurs chevaux pour cette nouvelle journée de stage d'équitation. Celui-ci se déroulait dans un magnifique ranch et il était réservé uniquement aux garçons. Alex l'avait choisi pour être tranquille pendant deux longues semaines avant de retourner chez lui où il entendrait Julia se plaindre à longueur de journée.

Ce stage équin avait commencé depuis trois jours et c'était le même rituel depuis leur arrivée. Ils brossaient la robe afin qu'elle soit parfaite, une couverture était posée afin de protéger la peau et la selle était bien attachée pour la sécurité du cavalier. Mais aujourd'hui, ce rituel bien rodé était oublié de Chris qui fixait depuis plusieurs minutes son meilleur ami. Alex était un blond aux yeux bleus à l'air jovial qui avait toujours le sourire et le mot pour rire. Il était plus jeune de quelques jours et mesurait trente centimètres de moins que Chris qui était très grand.

Mais depuis son arrivée, Alex n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Chris s'inquiétait.

— Tu n'as plus la **banane** depuis trois jours, l'informa Chris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête et fixa son meilleur ami. Chris avait la peau et ses yeux aussi noir que l'ébène le fascinait et lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre. Il avait essayé de voir si ça marchait avec tout le monde, mais il n'y avait que Chris qui lui procurait cette sensation.

— C'est Julia...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? grogna Chris.

Il n'aimait pas la petite amie d'Alex, mais il n'osait pas lui dire. Il savait que son meilleur ami allait mal le prendre à cause d'une soirée où il lui avait dit de la plaquer pour sortir avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Au visage choqué du blond, il avait fait semblant d'être saoul et avait tout mis sur le dos de l'alcool, ce qui avait marché puisqu'Alex ne lui en avait pas voulu. Par contre, son problème n'avait pas été résolu ; il était toujours raide de son meilleur ami et plus le temps passait plus il était accro. Il avait essayé de sortir avec d'autre personne, mais invariablement, il se retrouvait avec des blonds aux yeux bleus. La voix de son meilleur ami le tira de ses pensées.

— Quelques jours avant de venir ici, je lui ai dit que je voulais lui demander quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Chris, très intéressé.

— De regarder un **porno** avec elle.

Chris avala sa salive de travers sous le coup de la surprise et regarda son vis-à-vis comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

— Un... porno ? demanda-t-il incertain. Tu lui as demandé si elle était d'accord de regarder un film pornographique avec toi ?

— Non, je voulais lui demander mais elle m'a parlé d'autre chose. Ça m'a complétement refroidi.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi elle avait parlé, car il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait des goûts... étranges...

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait commencer la collection de **pelotes de laine.**

— Pardon ?! dit Chris, en essayant de ne pas rire.

— Tu te rends compte ? s'écria le blond. Je voulais juste avoir du sexe différent afin d'avoir de meilleurs **orgasmes**. Elle préfère le missionnaire et je dois penser à... pour jouir. C'est fade et sans saveur. À chaque fois, je propose une autre position pour changer, elle commence à hurler que je suis un pervers. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais une **sodomisation**. Juste une autre position. Je deviens complètement dingue.

— À quoi dois-tu penser pour jouir ? demanda Chris, tout en priant pour que ce soit un homme et sans relever la partie liée au sexe anal.

Alex ne répondit pas tandis que le responsable du stage arriva pour donner ses instructions. Pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de monter, ils pouvaient partir se balader en forêt, mais sans trop s'éloigner du ranch. La seule obligation était qu'il devait y avoir au moins deux cavaliers, interdiction d'être seul. Les débutants et les moins téméraires devaient rejoindre l'enclos pour la leçon du jour.

Une bonne heure se passa dans le silence et Chris n'en pouvait plus. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et n'attendaient que d'avoir une réponse. Il tira sur les rênes et força son cheval à s'arrêter. Alex fit de même un peu plus loin, surpris de ce comportement puis tourna la tête et regarda le noir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chris ?

— Je n'en peux plus ! Cette situation est horrible !

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— De toi et moi ?

— Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis ? demanda Alex, surpris.

Chris ne répondit pas et descendit de la monture. Alex le regarda, blessé puis il fit de même. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils étaient attirés comme un aimant.

— Tu n'as jamais compris ? Tu n'as jamais saisi les signaux que je te lançais ? Tu croyais que j'étais saoul quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? cria Chris.

— Tu avais beaucoup bu alors comment j'aurais pu imaginer une seule seconde que le seul homme qui m'intéresse était attiré par moi ? hurla Alex sans réfléchir.

Chris se figea et regarda le blond quelques secondes. Un instant de doute s'installa pendant une microseconde puis il se jeta sur Alex. Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup dans les genoux pour cela, mais au lieu, les bras d'Alex se laça derrière sa nuque tandis que le baiser était prolongé. Il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue et un duel de celui qui allait dominer commença. Chris remporta se combat de langues et pour célébrer cette victoire, il plaqua le plus jeune contre l'arbre. Il lui tira un petit cri de surpris qui fit gonfler son membre. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le haut d'Alex qui frissonna au toucher. Alors qu'il allait le lui enlever, un bruit attira leur attention. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Son sexe pulsant dans son pantalon d'équitation, il grimpa à nouveau sur sa monture.

Malheureusement, ils ne partageaient pas la même chambre, car les placements avaient été choisis par tirage au sort et le noir maudit ce système, car il fallait trouver un subterfuge pour retrouver son futur amant.

— Ce soir, rendez-vous derrière l'écurie secondaire. Il n'y a jamais personne, annonça le plus grand.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas avoir le meilleur orgasme de ta vie.

Chris fit partir son cheval au galop tandis qu'Alex rougissait si fort qu'il risquait de s'enflammer.


	7. Le soldat de plomb

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _J'ai participé au calendrier de l'avent du groupe Facebook « Sterek Addiction »._**

 ** _J'espère que cet os vous plaira_** ️

Noah était assis sur le canapé, sirotant sa deuxième tasse de café depuis son réveil. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour cette nouvelle journée, son fils l'ayant sorti du lit à l'aube.

Malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, Stiles restait un grand enfant dans l'âme et attendait, chaque année, Noël avec impatience pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Ce grand enfant déposa un paquet coloré sur les genoux de son père et le regardait, impatient qu'il l'ouvre, mais également inquiet de savoir si cela allait lui plaire.

— Joyeux Noël papa.

Noah posa sa tasse de café vide sur la table basse et fit signe à son fils de s'assoir à ses côtés. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à la place désignée.

— Joyeux Noël mon fils.

Il ouvrit le cadeau et fut surpris de découvrir une magnifique montre à l'intérieur. Il regarda son fils et lui sourit.

— Merci Stiles. Elle est magnifique.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et fit un câlin à son père.

— Merci papa pour les cadeaux. Ils sont tous géniaux.

A deux, ils débarrassèrent rapidement les emballages déchirés quand Noah constata qu'il restait un cadeau, au nom de son fils.

— Stiles... Tu n'as pas tout ouvert. Il en reste un.

Le jeune homme passa une tête dans la pièce, surpris.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y en avait plus.

Noah prit le petit paquet et le lui montra.

— Ton nom est dessus pourtant... Et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture.

Stiles entra dans la pièce en ajustant son pantalon de l'uniforme qu'il portait lorsqu'il était au commissariat. Il prit la boîte des mains de son paternel et le regarda de plus près, l'analysant.

— Étrange... c'est l'écriture de Derek.

Il regarda l'heure et soupira.

— Je vais être en retard pour ma garde. Je l'ouvrirais plus tard...

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était assis à son bureau et travaillait sur un rapport qu'il devait rendre ce soir. Mais il n'était pas concentré et lorgnait très souvent sur le cadeau posé au coin de son bureau.

Il soupira pour la énième fois en une demi-heure, faisant râler son coéquipier, Jordan.

— Bon sang Stiles. Ouvre ce paquet et arrête de soupirer.

Stiles s'excusa et déchira le papier. Il ouvrit doucement le couvercle, tout en regardant à l'intérieur.

— Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il se leva précipitamment, avertit son coéquipier de son absence et partit en trombe du bâtiment.

A l'aide de sa fameuse jeep, il roula rapidement jusqu'au loft, se gara précipitamment et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Il toqua sans attendre d'avoir repris son souffle et moins de trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrît sur un Derek grognon.

— Tu veux quoi Stiles ?

Ledit Stiles ne répondit pas et entra dans le loft sans avoir été invité. Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers le loup et lui montra le cadeau reçu.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il retira le couvercle et montra le petit soldat de plomb qui reposait à l'intérieur.

— Parmi tous les habitants de cette ville, tu es celui qui a la meilleure mémoire...

— Je sais ce que c'est Derek. C'est le jouet que je t'ai donné quand tu as été amené au commissariat... après l'incendie...

— En effet...

Derek se dirigea vers son canapé et s'assit dedans. Stiles prit place sur le fauteuil et posa la boîte sur la table, tout en gardant le jouet en main.

— Tu ne te rappelles que de cette partie ?

— Et toi ?

Derek secoua la tête, tout en croisant les bras.

— Je me rappelle de tout...

~ Flashback ~

Derek s'accrochait à sa grande sœur comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était probablement le cas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore des cris d'agonie de sa famille, de sa meute, piégée dans les flammes qui engloutissaient la maison où il avait grandi.

Il pleurait, tout comme Laura qui a dû fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle a senti le pouvoir de sa mère lui être transmis. Maintenant, elle était responsable de son petit frère, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle se laissa entrainer par le shérif qui la conduisit jusqu'à une des voitures garées non loin de là. Elle s'assit à l'arrière, tout en gardant son frère contre elle. Derek continuait de pleurer tandis que Laura regardait les pompiers qui s'acharnaient à éteindre le brasier qui continuait de consumer la structure en bois.

Le véhicule se mit en route et le shérif conduisit les deux orphelins jusqu'au commissariat où une assistante sociale viendra pour placer Derek. Laura étant majeure, elle ne sera pas placée sous la curatelle de l'Etat.

Une fois arrivés, les deux jeunes Hale s'assirent sur un banc à la demande du shérif qui partit dans son bureau poser ses affaires. Son fils, Stiles, était en train de jouer à même le sol.

— Stiles...

— Papa !

Il se releva et courut dans les jambes de son père qu'il entoura de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

— On rentre bientôt ?

— Pas tout de suite mon cœur. Je dois finir ici.

Stiles hocha la tête, car il en avait l'habitude. Il allait retourner jouer quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Il sortit du bureau, malgré que son père lui avait demandé de rester dans celui-ci. Il vit une fille qui parlait à voix basse et un garçon qui tenait fortement le banc. Et c'était lui qui laissait échapper ce bruit, avec des larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Stiles s'approcha timidement des deux Hale. Laura le sentit avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son pour que sa présence soit constatée et elle tourna la tête vers le jeune Stilinski qui regardait Derek.

— Pourquoi tu pleures ?

— Parce que ma famille est morte et qu'elle me déteste.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

Laura allait lui demander de les laisser tranquilles quand Derek leva la tête et toisa d'un regard mauvais le plus jeune.

— Et pourquoi ça petit génie ?

— Parce que c'est ta famille. Et même si tu as fait une bêtise, elle t'aimera toujours. C'est comme ça.

Derek continuait de le regarder, avec de l'espoir en lui. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que sa famille pouvait encore l'aimer puisqu'il était responsable de leur mort ? Son esprit lui disait non, mais son cœur était d'avis contraire. Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus écouter l'organe dans sa cage thoracique, il décida de le faire une dernière fois.

Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement puis s'essuya les yeux. Il sentit que Laura était soulagée.

— Je reviens Derek. J'ai quelques trucs à mettre au point.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis rejoignit le shérif. Stiles continuait de regarder Derek qui commençait à trouver cela intimidant.

— Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Derek allait refuser avec une critique acerbe, mais le regard de chiot que lui lançait Stiles lui fit ravaler les mots qu'il avait au bout de la langue. Il finit par hocher la tête.

Stiles, heureux, partir chercher ses soldats puis s'assit par terre. Derek le rejoignit et ils commencèrent à jouer. Le plus âgé était impressionné devant l'étendue de l'imaginaire du jeune Stilinski.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'au retour de Laura qui était accompagné du shérif.

— Viens Derek. On part à New York.

Derek leva les yeux sur sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il savait reconnaître quand il ne devait pas discuter. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur puis regarda son compagnon de jeu.

— Je reviendrais...

Stiles hocha la tête puis mit un de ses soldats dans la main du brun.

— C'est mon préféré. Tu seras obligé de tenir ta promesse pour me le rendre.

Stiles embrassa Derek sur la joue. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

— Je le ferais.

— Et tu auras un bisou de merci. Sur la bouche.

Stiles retourna dans le bureau de son père qui leva les yeux en l'air, toujours surpris par les idées de son fils, tandis que Derek rougissait...

~ Fin du flashback ~

Le loup et l'humain sortirent de leurs pensées en même temps. Stiles se gratta la tête, se posant plein de questions tandis que Derek le regardait, les bras croisés et silencieux.

— Pourquoi me le rendre maintenant ?

— Parce que tu es célibataire.

En effet, l'adjoint avait quitté Lydia parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient uniquement amicaux, et non amoureux comme il l'avait cru pendant des années.

Stiles regardait l'ancien Alpha, se demandant quel était le lien entre ses deux choses.

— Tu m'as dit que j'aurais le droit à un bisou quand je te le rendrais. J'attends ma récompense...

Stiles s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais il n'était qu'un enfant qui l'avait dit. Et il ne pouvait pas croire que Derek demandait cette récompense.

Le loup était à bout de patience. Il attrapa Stiles par sa veste et plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres. L'humain en resta surpris, et ne réagit pas à ce qui ressemblait au baiser le plus agréable qu'il ait reçu.

Quand Derek le relâcha, Stiles était toujours perturbé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es aveugle. Je t'ai envoyé des signaux que tu n'as pas vu. Je prends donc les choses en main.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui entreprit de l'embrasser.

Cette journée de Noël se terminait aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé !


	8. Un cadeau inattendu

_Bonjour,_

 _J'ai participé à un calendrier de l'avent avec d'autre auteur. Ce texte est ma participation._

 _J'espère que cet os vous plaira ️_

En ce matin de Noël, Draco se leva de bonne humeur. Son conjoint allait bientôt rentrer de sa garde de nuit et le soir même, ils recevaient leurs amis qui étaient comme leur famille. Draco avait été renié par sa famille biologique bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait fait son coming out et tout en annonçant qu'il était en couple.

La porte d'entrée claqua donc le blondinet se leva, tout en s'étirant puis rejoignit le nouvel arrivant. Son époux, Harry Potter, était en train de poser sa cape sur le porte-manteau, laissant apparaître son uniforme d'aurore. Draco se colla à son dos et l'embrassa dans son cou. Le nouvel arrivant soupira d'aise, tout en souriant.

— Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le brun. Je suis content d'être rentré.

— La nuit a été longue sans toi Harry, avoua Draco.

Harry se retourna et enlaça le blondinet qui l'embrassa doucement. Puis il caressa sa joue rugueuse, tout en souriant.

— Va dormir quelques heures Harry.

— Non, refusa-t-il. Je vais t'aider à tout préparer pour ce soir.

— Va dormir avant que je te mette des coups de pied au cul, menaça-t-il.

Harry soupira tout en capitulant puis alla se coucher avant d'énerver l'ancien serpent qui pouvait avoir mauvais caractère quand il le voulait. Heureusement que cela arrivait très rarement.

Draco jeta un sortilège de silence sur la porte de la chambre afin qu'Harry ne soit pas réveillé par le bruit qu'il allait faire. Il mit de la musique, un groupe moldu que son amant lui avait fait découvrir quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était occupé de l'éducation non magique du blondinet. Il remua son popotin et donna des coups de baguette magique afin de nettoyer leur appartement qui se trouvait sur la célèbre rue sorcière, le chemin de Traverse.

Quand il fut satisfait de la propreté, maniaque dans son état, il rejoignit la cuisine car il savait qu'Harry voulait décorer avec lui leur nouvel appartement qu'ils avaient acheté moins d'un an auparavant. Avec l'aide de leur elfe de maison, il prépara un repas typiquement moldu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et rejoignit Draco qui mettait la dernière touche au menu du soir.

— Ça sent rudement bon.

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna, tout sourire. Il posa le chiffon qu'il avait en main s'approcha du brun. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres tentatrices.

— Merci. Junior a été d'une aide précieuse. Et je lui ai déjà donné sa paie du mois.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond. A son tour, il s'empara des lèvres de son époux pour l'emporter dans un baiser torride. Draco se colla encore plus contre Harry, comme pour fusionner.

— Est-ce qu'on a le temps pour faire du sport de chambre ? demanda Harry, d'une voix rauque.

Draco secoua la tête, avec un air malheureux.

— Non. Il faut encore décorer l'appartement et nous préparer. Et tu as besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il plissa son nez adorablement tandis que le brun soupira. Ce dernier s'éloigna de son époux puis alla récupérer les cartons de décorations dans le galetas.

A deux et avec l'aide de la magie, le lieu de vie se transforma rapidement. Draco fut satisfait et Harry souriait.

— Parfait, annonça le blondinet. À la douche maintenant.

— A deux ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Draco regarda l'heure puis hocha la tête. Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le bascula sur son épaule. Il se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain tandis que Draco gigotait. Il préférait marcher que d'être transporté comme un sac à patate.

La douche fut chaude, très chaud mais aussi trop courte au goût de l'aurore. Même s'il le savait avant de la commencer, il avait espéré faire perdre la tête à son blond pour qu'il oublie le timing.

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, les deux amoureux étaient habillés et prêts pour passer une bonne soirée, soirée qui se déroula extrêmement bien jusqu'à l'heure des cadeaux.

Les enfants présents ouvrirent les paquets colorés en premier dans des cris de joie et de bonheur. Et quand ils furent couchés, ce fut au tour des adultes de faire les échanges traditionnels.

Draco reçut de la part de son époux une magnifique montre car la sienne était cassée. Il l'embrassa en guise de remerciement avant de poser un petit paquet rouge et vert sur les genoux d'Harry.

— Fait attention, c'est fragile, murmura le blond, en se triturant les mains.

Harry le regarda, surpris de l'entendre si hésitant puis il défit doucement le nœud. Il souleva le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut étonné de trouver une fiole à l'intérieur. Pourtant Draco savait à quel point il avait en horreur les potions.

Il prit la fiole dans sa main et de l'autre, il déposa la boîte sur la table basse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, tout en se questionnant sur la finalité du cadeau.

Le silence lui répondit. Il regarda Draco qui lui pointait la boîte rouge. Il regarda à l'intérieur et trouva une notice qu'il lut rapidement.

— Une... une... potion... de grossesse ? bégaya-t-il. Mais tu es un homme ! Tu ne peux pas enfanter !

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, il perdit connaissance.

Une main le secouait, ce qui le réveille instantanément.

— Réveilles-toi Harry, lui dit Draco. Il faut que tu te prépares, nos amis vont bientôt arriver.

Ledit Harry s'assit sur le lit, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il était encore chamboulé par le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait.

Alors que Draco lui demandait d'aller se doucher, il rejoignit la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude qui le revigora. Il repoussa dans un coin de sa tête le rêve de Draco lui annonçant une grossesse masculine, qu'il pensait impossible. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de questionner Hermione sur ce sujet. Il allait sûrement passer pour un fou, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il servait les petits fours à leurs amis et les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens. Tout le monde passa une excellente soirée et ce fut enfin l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

La pièce se remplit rapidement de papiers cadeau colorés et déchirés. Il regardait son filleul feuilletait son nouveau livre sur les dragons quand il reçut un cadeau. Draco venait de lui déposer un paquet rouge et vert. Un petit paquet. Identique à celui de son rêve.

Son regard se posa sur Draco qui lui sourit puis à nouveau sur le paquet. Il déglutit bruyamment et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il commençait à défaire le ruban.

Il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu soulever le couvercle, sous le cri de surprise des gens présents.

FIN


End file.
